Strangers Like You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome really didn't want this to happen, but after having an encounter with a blond English man, she isn't starting to mind so much. Though he doesn't know she is a country like him, so when they meet as countries things get interesting! Now all she has to do is keep away from all the other male countries that seem to want something from her, then it would be perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Crossover

Anime/Manga: Hetalia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/England One-sided Kagome/Canada, Kagome/America

Summary: Kagome really didn't want this to happen, but after having an encounter with a blond English man, she isn't starting to mind so much. Though he doesn't know she is a country like him, so when they meet as countries things get interesting! Now all she has to do is keep away from all the other male countries that seem to want something from her, then it would be perfect.

**Dedicated to: Uchiha Bitch**

Chapter One:

Kagome glared at the flower chain in her hands, she really hated how she got into these situations. She really wanted to kill Sesshoumaru right now.

Damn him.

Damn him and his stupid sword that did this to her.

Kagome knew he did it to save her life, and he didn't know that her powers would have a weird reaction to his sword sending her to a whole new world.

Out of all her luck this would happen to her.

She was stuck in a place where she didn't know much about. She had learned some about this world she was in, but not a lot.

She learned about the humanoid countries.

She learned that she was one of those countries.

Isn't she lucky?

NOT!

Throwing the flower chain down, she stood up with a sigh. There wasn't much for her to do here. Being a country was very boring. Sure there were times when one was busy, but lately she was downright bored because her country was peaceful.

A phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts, looking down at the bright blue cell phone in the grass, her eyes lit up.

This could be a cure for her boredom!

Flipping it open she greeted the person with a chirp, " 'Ello, Kagome here!" The grin on her face brightened as she heard the voice on the other end.

"Kagome! Love, how are you!" the feminine voice chirped right back at her, making the grin on her face become bigger and bigger.

"Arry, good to hear from you!" Kagome smiled, he was one of the only, 'humans' she really got to know. She met him by accident when he was on vacation, she glade she met him though. He was always doing something interesting.

"You to love, but I hoped you would do me a favor!" Arry begged, his voice sounding now desperate. This had to mean he needed help, and she wasn't going to want to help him.

'Damn' Kagome thought, she had a guess why he called her now. She should have guessed, "Depends on the favor…."

Hearing a pause on the other line she could tell me was choosing his words carefully, "…..I need you to come to England…"

Blinking Kagome tilted her head to the side, "England?...why?" He lived in New Zealand, now England, so she was confused.

"Yes….i need an assistant, mine quit on me! She was a total spazz and couldn't take the pressure! How hard is it to find good help now a day?" Kagome heard him huff and take a breath before continuing, "Sooo could you please take the next plane here?...please?"

Kagome sighed, she really didn't know. She wanted to do something to pass the time, but assistant to a fashion designer….she didn't know.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease PLEASE!" Arry's voice cried, begging her really loudly, "I will give you samples of all my clothes aaand make you a couple new outfits? I also will give you a special gift when you get here!"

He was definitely desperate now, if he was bringing all of the guns out. Biting her lip she looked around the field she was in, it wasn't like they would miss her…her country would be fine while she was away. She did have a phone so they could get a hold of her if need be…..

Right?

Taking a breath in she sighed in defeat, "Alright…..when do I need to be on the plane?"

Hearing a cheer of her friend came through the phone, making her take the phone away from her ear and wince in pain, "ARRY!" She yelled making all cheering come to a stop, "Answer question , please?"

Kagome heard coughing then a calmer Arry talking, "Right….can you be on in a plan in….about four hours?"

"….I should have guessed." Kagome muttered into the phone, he needed her asap. He really must need help if he was making her take the first plane he could get her on.

"Now, now!" Arry scolded a teasing tone to his voice. He was always one for dramatics, but then again one in the fashion business usually is.

"Ok…I will be on the flight….you book it and I will go pack." Kagome informed, running a hand through her hair.

"THANK YOU!" He squealed, taking a breath, "I am going to go book it now. I will see you soon love! Bye!" He hung up leaving a sighing Kagome.

Kagome flipped her phone closed headed towards her cottage, "I really hope this is going to be worth the trouble."

What she didn't know that she was going to meet someone who would turn he world upside-down.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes, this chapter is kind of short, next one is longer, I already started it! XD And yes I am working on other fics, but have been waiting to post a hetalia/inu fic. I hope everyone likes this! I have lots of hetalia/inu fics started, but only posting this one as a start…maybe. .**_

_**I have also been getting back into Naruto soooo yeah, expect some fics for that! *smiles innocently***_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome sighed as she packed; she was only packing some things she knew she needed. She knew how Arry acted and things he would insist on buying her when she was there. He was over the top, but a good friend all the same.

She had met him on pure accident, he was lost and she was wondering around getting used to her new country. He was a site to see, tight black pants, a white open shirt with a black thin ribbon tied around his neck. Brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail, as his blue eyes peaked out from his long bangs.

He stood out.

Kagome had helped him as he looked around trying to get someone to help him, but they all kept brushing him off.

Arry smiled when Kagome had helped him. The smiled reminded her so much of someone from her past.

He remedied her of Shippo.

The smile and the playful personality, just the way he handled himself reminded her of him.

He was like an older and mature Shippo.

Arry made her laugh and smile, something she hadn't done much when she first arrived. She was depressed and somewhat withdrawn.

The only downfall was the lecture she got from the Government when they heard her befriending him.

It was the same every time she saw them. They asked if she was still in contact with him.

Kagome didn't answer half the time; she knew that the Government didn't see her as normal.

Not Human.

She knew the rules, but didn't follow them.

She knew that she wasn't to get to know other 'humans'.

To her it felt weird addressing people like that, but since she was a country and now immortal, there was nothing she could do about that.

She knew what could happen if she got close to them, but she couldn't help it. He reminded her of what she lost, and wanted to hold onto it as long as she could.

Kagome sighed, looking at her semi packed bag, and she only needed one more thing for sure to be packed. She needed her Government Cell phone. This was the phone her Government gave to her so they could keep track of her or call when they needed her.

She moved to her desk, and opened one of the side compartments. The cell phone was red on the backside, white on the front, and had a green inscription on the top of the flip phone. She traced the inscription; it is what she was called now.

_Ireland_

Sure, she was called Kagome by Arry, but that was the extent of being called by her name. She was called Ireland by everyone she met, which was only her Government.

Sighing Kagome dropped the cell into her bag, "I am really wishing I could be normal right now." Every since she turned fifteen nothing has been normal.

All she wanted was to live a normal life.

Fall in love.

Marry the one she fell in love with.

Have kids.

Was that so much to ask? From the looks of her life it was. All she could do now was live the life she was made to have. She was Ireland and she loved her new Country. She was born in Japan and would always have some loyalty to it, but Ireland would be the Country that came first in her heart now.

Taking a deep breath she zipped up her bag, and adjusted it on her shoulder. She was ready to go now; all she needed now was to make it to the airport. That was a forty-five minute drive from her cottage.

Picking up her keys of the table she gave her home a once over before closing the door. She didn't know that she wasn't going to be coming back to her cottage for a long time.

Kagome smiled at the receptionist, "I had a ticket bought for me, I was to come get it her?"

The woman smiled a fake smile, "Name?"

Keeping her smile in place she sighed, "Kagome Higurashi….the flight to London, England."

The receptionist nodded, her fake nails hitting the keys of her computer and she paused and gave a hum, like something was wrong, "I'll be right back."

Kagome watched the woman leave with a sigh; of course something would be wrong.

_Great. _

Looking at her watch she noticed she had an hour before she needed to leave. Good, she still had some time, but she hoped that everything would be fixed soon.

"Buuut Geer—mhem"

Kagome turned around to see three people, a tall blond man with a uniform on. He held his hand over a smaller man's mouth that looked like he was crying crocodile tears. The third was a Japanese man, standing to the side and sighing.

"NO!" the blond man growled, taking his hand away from his mouth, "I will get the tickets, just be quiet for five minutes."

"But I'm hungry….." The smaller man said, eyes watering. This made Kagome smile, all the commotion over food.

"Wait till we get back to England. Arthur should have something for you to eat." The blond man muttered some more under his breath, before he turned his attention to Kagome who quickly averted her eyes.

Kagome could feel the shift of eyes towards her; this made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Didn't they know staring was rude.

Then again she was doing the same thing not even a moment ago.

Kagome fidgeted for a few moments before she turned back around to see them still looking at her. Sighing she turned so she was facing them, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The two men froze and sputtered before the one that said he was hungry earlier blinked and looked at her, "Pretty Lady, are you related to Japan?"

Kagome blinked before freezing, they were countries. She shifted before giving a small smile, "If you mean am I Japanese….then yes. My name is Kagome Higurashi. "She gave a small bow and smiled at them.

She wasn't ready to meet other countries yet, if they knew about her quiet life would be ruined. From what she had been told, Countries liked to stick together.

Something she didn't want.

Kagome was told to keep a low profile before her Government told the world a new Country was found. This would be happening in a couple of months, so all she had to do was avoid other Countries till then.

It was just her luck she met them now!

Noticing the looks on the faces of the two men, she gave them a small smile, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"A-ah." The blond started coming out of his shock, "We are to get tickets we have been waiting before you, the receptionist told us to wait, but our boarding time is coming and we have been still waiting."

Kagome frowned, "It seems like something is going on then. I am waiting for the same thing….you wouldn't be going to London would you?"

"Yes, we are to go see…." The younger male, was quieted again.

"That is correct, Higurashi-san." The Japanese man told her, as he looked at her calculatingly. It was like he was trying to figure her out.

"That is where I am going as well….." Kagome muttered, looking at the group, "I am guessing there is something wrong with our plane."

As if on cue the receptionist was coming back to the front, but a manger, she guessed, was following behind her.

"Ah, we are sorry for the delay, but there was something wrong with the pilot. The plane is going to be delayed somewhat. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Yup, her life just couldn't be easy.

* * *

_**Authors Note: There is the second chapter. The next chapter is started already. I am on a roll with this fic. XD But reviews people, reeeview! They make me update! I was kind of sad at the 1 reviews I got…..that is the lowest I have ever gotten TAT Kind of making me depressed.**_

_**Aaanyway. Tell me what ya think. **_

_**Also I am going to start a one-shot series…..request welcome! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kagome sat at a table with the three men, as she drank her tea. It seems like today wasn't going as smoothly as she wanted it to.

Looking around she saw that two of the tree were giving her calculating looks while the third was eating…Pasta?

She frowned, they didn't serve pasta in an airport.

Weird.

"You guys never introduced yourselves." Kagome stated, looking at the three. She was mostly trying to get a conversation started. The quiet was killing her.

Sure, she liked quiet every so often. Now wasn't one of them though.

The blond male gave a light cough behind his hand, "My name is Ludwig Rūtovihhi. The one eating Pasta is Ferichiāno Varugasu, and the other one is…."

The blond stopped as the Japanese man gave a bow sitting down, "Kiku Honda, Pleasure." Sitting back up he looked at her in the eyes. She didn't' pull away from the eye contact, just smiled.

"As I said earlier my name is Kagome Higurashi." She gave them all a smile, and a bow sitting down, "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She needed to be careful though. From the looks she was getting from the two, they were suspicious of her.

"I better get going….I want to check on the status of the plane." Kagome said giving them a small smile in an apology.

Germany gave the woman a nod, "We better get going. We have to make a call saying our plane got delayed. IT was nice meeting you, Higurashi."

"Aww do we have to leave. I like Kagome!" Italy frowned, glomping the woman. He liked making new friends and something about the woman made him want to get to know her more.

"Yes…now!" Germany barked, eyes narrowed at his allied country. He wondered why he put up with him sometimes.

Laughing Kagome smiled, "It was nice meeting you all too. I have a feeling we will meet again!" When Kagome said this she noticed Kiku narrow his eyes and say something softly to Ludwig before he nodded and dragged the protesting Ferichiāno away.

"…is it something I said?" Kagome asked looking innocently at Kiku who frowned.

'_He is on to me.'_ Kagome thought as she saw him frown at here. He was really catious and picked up little details.

"I don't know…but there is something different about you." Kiku mumbled, he really didn't know what it was. There was something.

He felt it.

There was something about this woman that drawled him to her.

Not in a romantic way, but like a brother, and he wanted to know why.

"Is that so?" She just gave him a small smile as an idea came into her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"How about we switch numbers…this way if there is 'something different' about me as you put it you can always find me and ask me questions?"

Kiku blinked, this wasn't what he was expecting…,"..Hai…" he pulled out his phone and blinked.

Kagome looked at his phone and laughed, "Well that is weird…." They both looked at the identical light blue cell phone.

"That it is…." They both exchanged numbers and just as they finished, yelling came from behind them as well as the sound of footsteps.

The next thing she knew Kiku was being bumped into by some guy and him landing on top of her as both cell phones flew out of their hands.

Just her luck right?

She groaned and picked herself off the floor, blinking, "Are you alright?" The stupid person ran them over making Kiku land on Kagome and their cell phones to drop to the floor.

"Fine." Kiku mumbled, picking himself up, along with his phone, "Thank you. I will be in touch with you…" He gave her a hard look before a bow as he went to go meet the other two countries he was with.

Kagome blinked after the slightly flustered man. Sighing she got up off the ground and picked up her cell, sliding in into the back pocket of her jeans.

Today was a weird day.

Sighing she made her way to the front desk. She was going to ask how much longer she had to wait…it had been an hour already, and still nothing on their flight.

Damn stupid idiotic people.

Then again, they were HER people. She really couldn't say anything bad.

Before she could get to the front desk her cell phone went off…but not to the song she put.

She frowned, and pulled her cell out of her back pocket. It kept on ringing for a couple seconds before stopping.

Kagome blinked, "okay."

Kagome looked at her cell again, and jumped as it as it began ringing again. She sighed and flipped it open to be greeted with yelling, "Where the bloody hell are you three? You said you would be on next plan out!"

Kagome blinked, whispering as she looked down at her phone, "What the hell…."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: There..Chapter three! Yosh! soo review this. The more reviews..Faster I update!**_

_**Tell me what ya think! Hope ya like it UB!XD**_


End file.
